greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucinda Gamble
Lucinda Gamble is a lawyer whom both April and Arizona consulted. History April's Consult April consulted with Lucinda when she had a restraining order against Jackson, believing he was fighting for sole custody. Lucinda was sure Jackson would be trying for full custody once the baby was born, because that's what she'd advise April to do in his shoes. Whether she meant it or not, she started an arms race with the restraining order. April said she wanted to take it back, but Lucinda advised her not to talk to Jackson and to let the order stand. She just wanted to keep her baby safe. Lucinda said they could use her feeling that her baby was in danger. ("It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)") Arizona's Consult When Arizona learned that Callie was moving to New York with Penny and taking Sofia with her, she went to Lucinda, who said that in custody battles, even if you win, you feel like you've lost something, so she wanted to know that Arizona was sure she wanted to fight. Arizona said she was sure. ("It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)") Mediation Lucinda and Callie's lawyer, Michelle Carpio, tried to mediate over the phone. However, they were unable to reach a peaceful agreement, so they were forced to take it to court. Custody Hearing The case went to court, with Madeline Kane presiding. First, Michelle questioned Owen about his work with Callie on the veterans. He said Callie was a very empathetic person. He said he didn't feel the move was sudden for Callie, because when she's presented with a challenge, she faces it. The next person called was Andrew, who talked about living with Sofia and Arizona. He said Sofia made the house happy. After Andrew, Penny was called. She was asked if she loved Sofia. She said she did, despite only knowing her for a few months. Despite not being able to recall what grade Sofia was in or what she'd been wearing that morning, she demonstrated knowledge of Sofia's likes and dislikes. Michelle questioned Bailey about the differences between Arizona and Callie's work and their schedules. She presented documentation that Arizona did more emergency surgeries in the past six months than Callie had. Bailey questioned if Michelle would ask about it if Arizona were a man. Bailey said every emergency surgery was Arizona saving someone else's baby. The next day, Michelle questioned Meredith about Sofia's friendship with Zola and her relationship to Penny. She said Sofia loves Penny. She takes easily to people if they're good people. Lucinda then questioned her about Meredith and Callie helping each other out. Lucinda emphasized that Callie had a support system in Seattle. Next, Lucinda talked to Richard about his relationship with Arizona. He said Sofia would be lucky to have her as a role model parent. Michelle then questioned him about their trivia nights. She found documentation from the bar that said they'd won trivia night 25 times in the last six months. 25 nights Arizona was out with him, away from Sofia. Richard said he didn't know where Sofia was during those nights. Michelle presented transcripts of text messages between Callie and Arizona showing 34 times Arizona asked Callie to switch days with Sofia. Lucinda requested a recess. Lucinda and Arizona talked about how they'd slut shamed her in the courtroom. Lucinda said Arizona needed to set the record straight. She assured Arizona she'd win if she told the truth. Michelle questioned Callie about the day Sofia was born. She talked about the accident and how she wanted to give up, but couldn't because she was pregnant with Sofia at the time. She said being a mother was the reason she's alive today. Finally, Michelle questioned Arizona about the circumstances of Sofia's conception in relation to her relationship with Callie. She insinuated that Arizona had come around later. Arizona said she legally adopted Sofia and that when the time had come to make a choice, she had chosen motherhood and it was the best choice she ever made. During this time, her phone started ringing repeatedly. She told the judge she was a doctor and needed to check her phone. When she saw it was a patient emergency, she apologized, but said she needed to leave. She loved Sofia and wanted her with her, but she knew that no matter what happened, Sofia would he happy and healthy and loved and cared for because she and Callie are her mothers. But there was a kid at the hospital who wouldn't be okay without her, so she needed to go to the hospital to save that kid. The hearing ended with Arizona being awarded full custody of Sofia. ("Mama Tried") Career Lucinda is a lawyer who is known to handle custody cases. Notes and Trivia *Given the fact that she handles custody cases, she's most likely a family law lawyer. This, however, has not been confirmed. Gallery Episodic 12x19LucindaGamble.png|It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x22LucindaGamble.png|Mama Tried Episode Stills 12x19-31.jpg 12x19-32.jpg 12x19-35.jpg 12x19-37.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S12 Characters